


The Doctor's Dog

by Sandshoes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandshoes/pseuds/Sandshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip for ice cream doesn't exactly end up the way the Doctor planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> _For anyone who has ever lost a pet._

The engines in the TARDIS slowly stopped whirring.

“Time for a good snack,” the Doctor muttered as he walked to the doors. He closed his eyes as he pulled them open with a flourish, knowing that the incredibly bright sunlight was a bit much to take in. When no change in light hit his eyelids, he cracked one eye open out of curiosity before taking a few steps forward into the night.

The park he found himself in was quiet. Moonlight rippled off the waves in the pond, and every so often, a duck's quack would break the still night. It was calm and soothing. The old Time Lord smiled and savored a moment of peace before turning and heading back towards his treasured blue box. The moment he faced the box again, the doors slammed shut in front of him. He darted over and tried to push and pull the handles, but nothing budged. Pouting slightly, he stepped back to peer at the light on top. _You can't just go dropping me off in random parks, Idris,_ he thought as he stooped down to look at the keyhole. _Not when there's lunar ice cream to be eaten._ The smaller door to the outside phone popped open and clocked him on the head. Rubbing the sore spot, he stood. _Alright, alright, I get the message._ With a small huff, he straightened his bow tie before turning around again.

As he started to walk down the path around the pond, he looked around curiously. Nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary. His eyes looked upwards, and he smiled again at the stars. The smile was short lived, though, as his gaze was forcibly shifted downwards. He landed on the sidewalk with a thud. Grumpily, he looked down to see his foot had caught on a gap between the pavement.

“Are you alright?” a soft voice asked. The Doctor hopped to his feet and dusted his pants off while he looked towards the speaker. A young woman stood beside a bench she had likely been sitting on. She looked young. And cold. A thick long scarf was wrapped twice around her neck and both ends still fell down past her knees. He could see the cuffs of her gloves peeking out between her sleeves and the pockets her hands were stuffed in. The coat she wore looked old but still in good shape, and it fell slightly further than her scarf. Light glinted off of her glasses, and the tips of her ears peeked out from under her hair.

“Oh, you know,” he started with a small laugh. “Nothing like a late-night trip to make someone feel better. I'm alright. I've had worse, though, and I'm still alive.” At his words, she took a shaky breath, and he knew something wasn't right. He crossed the distance between them with one long step and took a closer look at her. Her cheeks were bright red, but it wasn't a windy night. Her irises were a shade of green that looked so bright next to the rest of her bloodshot eyes. “But you're not alright,” he said gently as he leaned down slightly and grabbed her shaking shoulders as she started to sob. “I'm the Doctor. I'm here to help.” Gently he moved her back to the bench. She sat down gingerly, and he her took the space next to her. “What seems to be the trouble?”

Trying to stop her sudden sobbing, she inhaled. “My dog died.”

The Doctor immediately wrapped a long arm around her. She leaned into him, her head coming to a light rest on his shoulder. “Tell me about him. Or her.”

Her whole chest heaved as she took in another breath. “Sugar. Her name was Sugar.”

“She lived up to the name, didn't she?”

She nodded. “Sweetest dog.”

“Was she old?”

She shook her head. “Eleven.” Unseen by her, the Doctor's eyes saddened at the mention of the number. “A-a-and we'd just taken to her to vet last month and the blood test came back completely clean.”

He wrapped his other arm around her chest and squeezed her gently. “It was sudden,” he stated.

“I came home from running to the store a-a-a-and she was just lying still, not breathing, not moving, nothing, with my other dog curled up next to her.” She exhaled sadly as the tears continued to stream down her face. “I w-w-wrapped her up in a sheet and c-carried her out to the car.” Trying to calm down a bit, she sniffed. “I had to take her and Harrison to the v-v-vet in case it was something she ate or, or something like that.” Her shoulders started to shake again. “Harrison was fine. And with Sugar... They found a lump near her spleen with an ultrasound. A huge lump.” Another hitched exhale. “If I h-h-hadn't gone out or if I had come home sooner...”

The Doctor rubbed her arm as he rocked her gently. “Sometimes these things just happen.”

“But what if I could have saved her?” she asked as she sat up slightly and looked at him. “What if she would have been fine if I could have rushed her to the vet?”

He shook one arm slightly before grabbing his sleeve and wiping away some of her tears. “I'm a Doctor,” he repeated. “I'm _the_ Doctor. And sometimes, there really isn't anything you can do.” As he wrapped his arms around her again, he let out a small sigh.

“I just wish I could have said goodbye,” she murmured into his chest.

He blinked as a thought hit him. “Even if you can't save her?”

The figure in his arms stilled for a long moment before finally nodding. “I just want her to know I love her.”

The Doctor leaped off the bench enthusiastically. He straightened his bow tie once more before holding a hand out to her. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” she asked as she wiped her tears away with her own sleeve.

“It's not _where_ , it's _when_.” Tentatively, she put her hand in his. With a small smile, he pulled her to her feet and down the path towards the TARDIS. _She's why I'm here, Idris,_ he thought as they approached. He placed his free hand on the handle. _Let me help her._ With a deep breath, he pushed on the door. Much to his relief, it swung open. He dropped her hand and stepped towards the controls. He tweaked the controls for a moment before turning around and leaning against the center console. She looked around in awe, her jaw slightly agape. To his surprise, she didn't turn and run back outside; she simply stared. A hopeful smile formed on her face as she met his eyes again. “This is the TARDIS.” He watched his guest walked to the left and put a hand on one of the support beams. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when the engines purred at her touch. His brown eyes looked the intriguing young woman over again. In all fairness, he couldn't tell what it was about the girl that had pulled the TARDIS right to her. _She doesn't want to try and change what she can't_ , he thought as he waltzed over to the doors and pulled them shut. _She simply wants to savor what she can._ “Come on,” he urged and he headed back to the controls. Her soft footsteps echoed behind him. Smiling as he prepped a couple more things, he looked over at her as he grabbed a lever. “Hold on.” She put her hands on the main console with a small grin of her own. “Geronimo!”

With a whir, the TARDIS jumped to life. He watched his guest continue to peer about in shock. As the engines slowed, she turned her attention back to him. “ _When_ are we?” she asked succinctly.

The Doctor held his hand out to her again, and when she grabbed it, he led the way to the doors. Sunlight streamed in after he pulled them open to reveal the same park in broad daylight. “We are one week back.” As he stepped out into the sunlight, she pulled the doors behind her. “Well _almost_ one week back. A week and a few hours. It's kind of... wibbly... wobbly.” She let out an amused snort before her eyes turned downcast again. He squeezed her hand. “We're getting you that wish.” Slowly, her tear-filled eyes lit up. “If you lead on, that is.” With a sadly hopeful smile, she started pulling him down a different path through the park. While she walked with purpose, she didn't rush through the autumn afternoon. The pair crossed a street before following the sidewalk again. They rounded a corner before she pulled him up the path towards a house.

As they approached, he spotted a lovely tan and white long-haired dog sunbathing in the entryway. As soon as the dog spotted them both, he heard a solid thumping coming from the dog's tail hitting the floor. The girl dropped his hand at the sight and sprinted to the porch. While the Doctor ambled behind, watching the beloved dog stretch leisurely, she pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. “Back, back, back,” she insisted as she stepped in. As he neared the door, he could see two dogs. The slightly larger one, with a couple of toys in its mouth, was whining slightly and looking further inside the house. The second, Sugar, he assumed, was trying to lick her owner's tear-stained cheeks. The girl waved him inside as she started to cry again. The Doctor followed her in, only to find himself faced with the two curious pups. He patted the younger, presumably Harrison, on the head, and the dog let out another soft whine. “He needs out,” she supplied as she walked towards the back door. After tenderly scratching Sugar behind the ears, he followed her as she opened the sliding glass door. Harrison bolted out into the yard, causing her to sigh softly. She turned back towards Sugar before looking out the back again.

“Go ahead,” he urged with a quiet nudge. “I'll keep an eye on him.” Tearfully, she smiled at him before heading over to the couch with Sugar right on her heels. She sat, and her dog jumped up beside her to claim as much space on her lap as a large dog could.

Smiling, the Doctor stepped out onto the back porch. He stooped down as Harrison ambled back over. “You're right, we smell weird.” The dog huffed. “Yes, we're here because of Sugar.” Drooling, he dropped his two toys at the Time Lord's feet before pushing his head under his hand. “Right again, they don't really know she's sick. Not yet. We're from the future. Well, she is.” Harrison blinked. “One week.” A soft whine came out of the dog. “She's not in much pain, is she?” Snuffling, he tried to lick the Doctor's face. “Good. It would probably break her owner's heart if she was.” Another whine. “I know she loves you, too.” He rubbed his large head against the hand again. “Yes, in a different way. She's been closer to Sugar longer.” Harrison sighed before letting out a surprisingly small squeal for such a large dog. “You can be there for Sugar.” Another huff. “Yes, that's how she would want you to help. If she knew you'd understand, she would thank you for it. No one should die alone.” The dog nodded before picking his toys up again and darting off into the bushes. “You're very welcome, Harrison.” The Doctor turned his attention back indoors before standing. “She really is special.” Fixing his bow tie again, he stepped inside.

As he looked at the young woman holding her dog tightly, a sad smile formed on his lips. She kissed Sugar on the head before looking up at the Doctor. More tears fell down her face, but she nodded. With one last pat to Sugar, she stood and walked over to the Time Lord. “Thank you,” she said softly before looking out into the backyard briefly. “I've got to go find Harrison, if you'd like to meet her.”

“I would, thank you,” he responded politely. With a nod, she swept past him out the door. “Hello Sugar,” he greeted as he walked over and took the empty seat on the couch. She immediately snuggled closer, resting her head on his leg. “Candace, is it?” She nodded, her large head bouncing slightly. “She does, and she doesn't. Every other time you'll see her, she won't know.” Sugar looked up at him with her beautiful bright blue eyes. “You two could probably fight for ages over who loves who more.” She huffed, and, with a small laugh, he started rubbing her ears. “She just wanted to be sure you knew she loved you.” She blinked and let out a loud exhale. The Doctor sat up slightly straighter. “Anything you want.” She let out a very long breath before meeting his eyes again, and he nodded. “I promise.” Contentedly, she exhaled again before closing her eyes. “You say you chose her. How did you end up where she was?” She opened her eyes again, and winked at him with one. With a small groan, she stood up on the couch, pushed her front paws out in a stretch, and hopped down onto the floor before looking at the Time Lord pointedly. “As I said, I promise.” She huffed and wagged her tail. Harrison, with his toys still in his mouth, darted over. As he stood, he patted each dog on the head one last time.

After shutting the door, the young woman stepped up beside him. Her eyes were still watery, but her gaze seemed a lot more peaceful. “I think I'm ready.” With a nod, the Doctor led the way back to the front door. Harrison stood his ground in the hallway while Sugar padded along behind him. His peculiar friend gave the pup a soft pat on the head before following. She stooped in the entryway and gave Sugar one last hug. Over her shoulder, Sugar winked at the Doctor once more. Sighing, she stood, and pulled the door open. He stepped by her, and she pulled it closed behind her with a snap. She fumbled with her keys for a moment before locking it. Her gaze wandered over to the sweet dog, back in her ray of afternoon sun, before she turned to the Time Lord. With a nod, she tucked her hands in her pockets and started to lead the way back to the park.

As they walked, the Doctor glanced over at his temporary companion. In the sunlight, and with part of her heart at ease, she looked even younger than he would have guessed. Still no younger than twenty. If he had to guess, he would say she was twenty-five, though with the hope back in her eyes, she didn't look a day over eighteen. Her cheeks were still bright red, her eyes were still bright green, but her lips were quirked upwards with the hint of a smile. He smiled, too, with the satisfaction that he had been able to brighten her back up.

They entered the TARDIS again in silence. She pulled the doors shut behind them with a small thud as he stepped up to the controls. She came to a stop beside him, and matched his smile somewhat easily. He pulled the lever again, and they were off. When the engines started to slow again, a sigh escaped her lips. In unison, they both headed for the doors. Before he opened them, he looked down at her to find her looking up at him. “I really don't know how to thank you, Doctor.”

Turning, he spread his arms out. She swooped in immediately for a hug, and he squeezed her gently. “Keep that heart of gold you have shining, Candace,” he stated as he pulled back, “and that will be thanks enough.” She nodded, and he pulled the doors open. With a deep breath, she stepped out into the night. “Good luck,” he added as she started walking. “And give Harrison an extra treat for me,” he shouted.

“I will!” she replied as she turned around. “Goodbye, Doctor.” She twisted around again, her coat and scarf flailing behind her.

He smiled. “I hope I'll see you again.” He spoke softly, knowing that she wouldn't hear him. He watched her go for a long moment before finally closing the doors. “Alright, sexy,” he called as he went back to the main console. “We've got a last request to fulfill.” Smirking, he twisted a couple of dials before swooping over to the other side. “Geronimo!”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

_Two hours (or six months) later_

It was a wonderful day in late spring.

More specifically, it was a wonderful day for an impromptu run.

Candace had taken Harrison out for a walk. Harrison, having heard something, darted in that direction. The leash had slipped out of her hands, and so she found herself sprinting after the crazy dog.

“HARRISON!” she shouted. “COME ON, BOY!” Thankfully, he mostly kept to the sidewalks. He darted out of sight around a corner. With a huff, she followed, only to find the dog seated in front of a familiar man outside an equally familiar blue box. With a giant grin, she ran over to the pair.

The Doctor, who had, of course, been petting the pup, stood and wrapped Candace in a hug. “It's good to see you again, Doctor,” she said with a sigh of relief when she pulled away.

“I've got something for you,” he said seriously. With a snap of his fingers, the doors popped open. Harrison darted inside first. Calmly, Candace followed his lead. The Doctor pulled the doors shut again as he brought up the rear.

“You really didn't have to get me anything, Doctor,” she noted quietly as she turned to him. “You gave me more than enough already.”

Smiling mysteriously, he patted her on the arm as he walked past her. “Wasn't my idea.” Pleased with himself, he headed up the stairs. “Have a seat,” he said. “I'll be back in a moment.” With that, he vanished from sight. With a small sigh, she sat down on the steps. Harrison came straight over and stuck his nose in her face. She patted him on the head patiently. “Still out there?” the Doctor shouted from further within.

“Yes, still here.”

“Close your eyes!” Inhaling, she did as he requested before focusing on his footsteps. “As I said, this wasn't my idea, but as the one with the idea couldn't fulfill it, I was happy to oblige.” He came nearer before pausing. “Hold your arms out.” With another sigh, she held her arms out straight, her palms facing up. “No, no, not like that. Pretend you're holding a big beach ball.” She rounded her elbows and let her fingertips touch. “Perfect.” And with that, he gently put what he had been holding on her lap.

The moment the present squirmed, Candace popped her eyes open in shock. A small puppy looked up at her adoringly, its bright blue eyes sparkling. Its small little tail whipped happily from one of her arms to the other. She looked up to the Doctor, her mouth slightly agape. “What is this?” she asked as her eyes started to water.

“ _He_ ,” the Time Lord corrected, “is yours. He's waiting for you to name him.”

She scooped the puppy up and cradled him against her chest. “He looks just like her.”

The Doctor smiled. “Brother.” Quizzically, she tilted her head slightly at him as the dog rubbed its head against her shoulder. “She asked me.” He sat down beside her, and Harrison immediately put his head on his knee. “Her family was scattered. She never knew what became of them, but all she asked was that they ended up in good homes.” The puppy let out a small sigh. “He was the only one that didn't.”

“But... he's...”

“A puppy, yes.”

“And... she was...”

“Not.” She looked down at the snugly fuzzball before looking back to the Doctor again, her eyes asking a whirlwind of questions. “I didn't take from someone else.” She tilted her head slightly and blinked at him. He sighed softly. “I went back in time, tracked all of her siblings down, and checked their futures. This little guy was hit by a truck.”

Her jaw fell open. “You saved him?” she asked, pulling the bundle even closer, and he nodded. “Why?”

Gently, he put his hand over hers. “Because I couldn't save her.” As tears started spilling down her cheeks, he put an arm around her shoulders again. “There are some things you just can't change. Fixed points, I call them. Usually, it's bigger things. Historical things. Bombings. Assassinations. Significant speeches. But sometimes, it's little ones.” He pulled her closer, and the puppy pushed himself further into her chest. “It's people and things that mean so much to someone else that no force in the universe can budge them. It's not bad she was one of those; just surprising. And it put much more weight on her request.”

Candace blinked. “Her request?”

“Yes. She wanted her family taken care of, and I could think of no one better than you. I know she would have agreed.” She blinked at him again. “I speak dog.” She snorted softly in amusement, and the Doctor smiled. “He really has no one else,” he noted, looking down at the puppy.

“Does he have a name?”

The pup wagged his tail. “He's waiting for one.”

A sad grin spread across her face. “Baldr.”

The newly named dog wagged his tail again before licking her on the chin. “He likes it.” Harrison let out a small whine. “And Harrison approves, though he can't promise to share his toys.” She chuckled quietly. “Baldr says, and I quote, that he knows he isn't Sugar.”

“I don't expect him to be.” Baldr yapped softly before licking her again.

“See? I told you.” The young pup huffed. “Alright, I'm sorry I didn't ask her to name you Cerberus, but aren't you happy you let her choose? Baldr is much cooler than an old word for 'spot.'” He let out a small yap, and the Doctor rolled his eyes before looking to her again. “Sugar also wanted me to say thank you. For everything.” Harrison huffed. “Harrison says he appreciates the extra attention you've given him the last few months, too.” Another soft whine came from the bigger dog. “And he says he only wants the darker brown treats.” As she looked to Harrison, he gave a small nod. “In all seriousness,” the Doctor started, and she looked to him again, “take care of them both.” She nodded, and he squeezed her shoulder. “Promise?”

She nodded with a smile. “Of course. You know you don't even need to ask that.”

He matched her grin. “Not of you.”

“Thank you,” Candace stated as she stood, Baldr still held tight in her arms. “Again. I really don't know what I did to deserve this.”

The Doctor pulled himself up as well. “You loved. With all your heart.” He wrapped his arms around her, and he leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. “I called it gold, and I meant it.” As he pulled back, he tapped her on the nose. “A lot of people will treasure it.” He tapped Baldr on the nose as well. “A lot of creatures, too.” He inhaled deeply before smiling at her. “You've just got to let them in.” Nodding, she adjusted her hold on Baldr and kissed him on the head before patting Harrison and picking up his leash. She stopped at the doors. The Doctor pulled both open and let her step out. Harrison, of course, darted out the doors first, causing Candace to follow with a small stumble. 

“Thank you for letting me in,” she said as she looked over her shoulder to him. He nodded, and she begun to turn.

“Oh, one more thing.” He darted out and grabbed her arm before swinging her around again. “From Sugar.” Gently, he slipped one hand to the back of her neck before pressing a kiss to her lips. “Goodbye, Candace,” he whispered. His hands dropped back down to his sides. Blushing, she stood on tiptoe. He closed his eyes serenely as she left a kiss on his cheek. He took a deep breath, focusing on her smile and the light in her eyes. When he opened his eyes again, she had already rounded the corner. He sighed before turning back to the TARDIS. He pushed the doors closed behind him and leaned against them for a moment before slowly stepping towards the console.

 _She asked me why I saved him._ He loosened his bow tie. _I told her the truth, but I didn't tell her all of it._ Sighing, he put his hands down before shifting all of his weight forward. _While no future had Sugar in it, only some of them had Candace._ He looked over to the screen that was still filled with her file. _She was never alone, but that didn't mean she wasn't lonely. Her dog was the only one she could reliably turn to. The real truth was I didn't save him. I saved her._ Smiling, he tapped a key, and the screen went blank.

_And she saved me._


End file.
